A semiconductor chip such as a DRAM includes a hierarchically established power line network. It is desirable that the power line network is low resistive as much as possible. Particularly, it is desirable that a power line for supplying a power supply voltage to a circuit block requiring a large consumption current is sufficiently low resistive.